


Baby Toes

by SailorChibi



Series: Littles Are Known [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Baby Tony, Carrying, Cuddling, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Infantilism, Little Headspace, Platonic Cuddling, Steve Is A Good Daddy, Tony tries so hard, alternate universe - littles are known, non sexual age play, non sexual infantilism, really just a fluff fic, tony doesn't want to be a little, tony tries really hard to be big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Tony is drowning in paperwork until his daddy shows up to rescue him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, put it up on tumblr and never got around to putting it on here. I am so lazy, I'm sorry.

It’s dark enough outside that Tony should probably get up to turn the lights on in his office. The bulb in his lamp burnt out three weeks ago and no one's replaced it yet (probably because he's not here often enough for anyone to have realized). As a result, he can barely see the paperwork in front of his face. He keeps having to squint at the lines of type, and in the process has developed a headache that just keeps getting worse. More light would help.

But he doesn’t dare move.

Some untold amount of hours ago, after Tony missed yet another meeting, Pepper marched him into the office, ordered him to sit his butt down in the chair, and told him not to move until he was done. She had on her truly scary face, the one she only wore when Tony pushed her to her breaking point, and to be fair some of this paperwork was dating back to June of last year.

He sets his pen down and rubs at his eyes, trying to dispel a little of the tension building up in his temples, and jumps when he hears the floorboards creak because it's late enough that no one else should be around. But when he looks up, the sight of the familiar figure standing in the doorway is enough to make him relax.

“I’m not done yet,” he says, picking up his pen again.

“I can tell,” Steve says, making no move to enter the office. “You look really tired, though.”

Tony shrugs a shoulder, playing with the pen instead of signing his name to the dotted line. He is tired. He also has to pee. Continuously reminding himself to hold his bladder has been taking up a lot of concentration for the past hour, but he hasn’t found the energy to get up and go find a bathroom yet either. Not when it means he has to come right back. Seems easier to just stay where he is and keep slogging through. 

“Clint tried to cook for supper tonight. We ended up ordering out,” says Steve. Tony can tell without looking that he’s smiling. “You know how I always thought it was an urban legend that people could set water on fire? Well, Clint proved me wrong. It’s a good thing that Bruce was there.”

“Clint’s an idiot,” Tony mutters, keeping his eyes on the contract. The words keep blurring together no matter how much he blinks. A spark of frustration runs through him; he hates disappointing Pepper and he knows that these documents need to be finished, but he just doesn’t want to do this anymore.

“Tony.” Steve’s right behind him now, and it never ceases to amaze Tony how someone so big can move so quietly.

“I have work to do,” Tony says. In spite of his best efforts, the very last syllable quivers a little. He hates himself for it, for not being able to suppress the burn of frustrated tears, for being like this in the first place.

“It’ll still be here tomorrow. Pepper called me. She asked me to take you home.”

Tony turns around. For a moment, the world keeps spinning around him until it settles, sharpening into Steve’s worried face. “She wanted me to finish this first. She said -”

“She said that you'd made a really good start, and that she appreciated the work you put into it. She also said that when she told you to go home three hours ago, you just mumbled something about her scary face and kept working.”

Tony stops, squinting at him suspiciously. Pepper came to see him again? Now that Steve mentions it, he kind of remembers hearing her voice somewhere over his head. But that was when he was deep into some new blueprints that R&D was trying to sneak through without having shown them to Tony first, so most of what she’d said had gone right over his head.

“I’m supposed to finish,” he says, less certain this time.

“You could,” Steve says, glancing at the not inconsiderable stack of paperwork still waiting for Tony’s attention. “Or you could come home with me.” He shifts his weight and, for the first time, Tony notices the diaper bag on Steve’s shoulder.

“Don’t need that.”

Steve shrugs, all innocence. “That’s fine. I’m here to escort you home whether you’re big or little.”

Tony eyes him, but Steve looks sincere enough. “What did you order for supper?”

“Chinese.”

As if on cue, Tony’s tummy grumbles. He can't remember the last time he ate, which means it was probably long enough ago that Steve would scold him if he knew. He decides that Chinese sounds acceptable and pushes his chair back, moving to get up. Steve slides a careful hand under his upper arm to help balance him, and then steps closer, setting his other hand to Tony’s back.

“Do you need to pee before we go?” he asks.

Tony knows that’s not the kind of question adults usually ask each other, so he should get mad at Steve for asking because Tony is totally an adult right now. But now that he’s standing he really, _really_ needs to pee. And adults definitely don’t have accidents. So he nods.

“Okay. Let’s make a quick stop in the bathroom, then.”

Steve accompanies him to the bathroom, unsubtly blocking the way to the urinals and motioning instead to the stalls. Tony rolls his eyes at him but goes into the stall alone, unbuckles his pants, and pushes down his boxers. He sits down hard on toilet, legs gone suddenly shaky, and puts his head in his hands while he pees. God he has a headache.

He doesn’t move when he’s finished, just keeps sitting there until the stall door is pushed open. Steve looks down at him.

“Hey,” he says kindly. “Need a hand?”

“No. I’m just resting.”

“Comfortable as that looks, I can think of better places to rest.” Steve enters the stall and gently pulls Tony to his feet. But he doesn’t pull Tony’s pants up. Instead, he guides Tony out of the stall and over to the sink. He pulls a diaper out of the bag, opens it up and sets it on the counter.

“Here. Just - there we go.” And Steve lifts him up onto the counter, onto the diaper.

“I just peed,” Tony says, as though Steve weren’t present for that.

“I know you did. Humor me, okay?”

“Fine,” Tony sighs, put upon, and lets Steve pull the diaper up between his thighs and fasten it closed. It’s snug around his hips and thighs, reminding him that an accident can’t happen. And even if it did, his daddy is here to clean it up.

Steve kneels down in front of him, removing the boxers and dress pants from around Tony's ankles, and then takes off his socks and pinchy dress shoes too. He replaces the pants with a pair of well-worn jeans, the kind that have an elastic waist. He unbuttons Tony’s dress shirt, exchanging it for a simple blue t-shirt. Tony yawns and wiggles his bare toes.

“Those cute toes,” Steve says, grinning, and pretends to bite Tony’s toes. Tony squeaks and pulls his feet back, hiding them.

“No!”

“What? You don’t want me to eat your toes?”

Tony shakes his head frantically.

“But I’m so hungry!”

“Chinese,” Tony reminds him.

“Oh, right. I forgot. Chinese is much yummier than baby toes.” Steve gets up, neatly folding the discarded clothing and slipping it into the diaper bag. “Let’s wash our hands and then we can go get some, okay? I bet they saved us something really good.”

“Nuh uh,” Tony says. Mealtimes are always the same. Everyone acts like they haven’t seen food in weeks.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.” Steve switches the water on. “I’ll have JARVIS order some more on the way home.”

They wash their hands together; Tony stands on his daddy’s feet, because his feet are still bare and the bathroom floor is icky, and leans back against his daddy’s warmth while their hands move under the water. He’s getting even more tired now; even just standing upright seems like too much effort, and he's not even that hungry now, just tired. He whines a little when Steve shuts the water off and dries their hands.

Steve chuckles, fond and kind of sad, and scoops him and the diaper bag up effortlessly. “Come on, baby boy. Let’s get some food into you and then it’s bedtime.”

“No bed,” Tony mutters. He feels like he should get down, but Steve is so warm and it’s way more comfortable to hook his knees around Steve’s hips and put his head on Steve’s shoulder. He winds one arm around Steve’s neck and, somehow, the thumb of his free hand winds up in his mouth.

“Yes, bed. Bed for at least the next twelve hours, I think.” Steve rubs his back as they leave the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
